


Sleeping Angels

by stellapond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Castiel, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellapond/pseuds/stellapond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always watched Dean sleep, but now that he's human the tables are turned. Quick Destiel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Angels

Sam and Dean were returning from a local bar in Franklin, Indiana, having decided to take a night off before their next job. Cas had declined Dean's invitation, muttering about a book he'd been meaning to finish. Dean drove the Impala languidly, savoring the few hours they had before Team Free Will returned to the real world, the gritty and bloody world they resided in. The Winchesters drank a few beers and laughed at things that weren't that funny. Dean ignored the pretty bartender and Sam didn't bring up heaven, hell, or even purgatory at all during their entire conversation. They took the long route home, occasionally singing along with the radio, and preparing to deny said singing ever happening the next morning.

"Sammy, come here." Dean whispered over his shoulder. Sam fumbled with the lock on their hotel room door in the darkness before moving toward him, bumping into the coffee table. 

"Look." Dean gestured to the figure on the couch, visible only by a few rays of moonlight streaming through the window. Castiel lay on the couch, eye lashes fluttering occasionally as he breathed deeply and steadily. A book lay on his chest, pages folding at angles where his hands were loosely holding them. 

"Is he… sleeping?" Sam whispered.

"Looks like it. I forgot that he has to now that he's… human." 

Sam smiled fondly as he shuffled to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Dean took a step closer to the couch.

Castiel's face was pale in the luminescent glow of the moon, his ebony hair shiny and soft. Without thinking, Dean reached down and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. Cas murmured in his sleep, stirring slightly. Dean quickly leaned over and brushed his lips against his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Cas."

 

 


End file.
